Wicked Game (One-Off)
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: A few drinks, a dance floor. Wicked Game - Chris Isaak ... no copyright intended. Raydor/Flynn


She was swaying her body with the music, unaware of the attention she was drawing to herself from members of her team. She didn't really care, she felt free, free to just enjoy herself and be part of the team and not Captain, Captain Responsibility. They had gone out to celebrate Sanchez's recent engagement and now only a few of them remained in the bar. She had downed more then a few glasses of wine in celebration and was feeling light headed and fun. She normally never drank more then one glass when out but tonight she wanted to let the stress of the week go, to let herself relax. Besides Tipsy Sharon Raydor was much more fun then one-drink-Raydor.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.  
_

She had stood up at the head of the table and declared she wanted to dance.

"I take you round the dance floor Captain" the old man said rising from his seat "Oh sit down you'll make a fool of yourself with your old man moves" Flynn chuckled back.

"I'm up for that" Sanchez had intervened …"Oh sit down you married man" Flynn had interrupted once again, only to receive a stare from Raydor.

"Well Lieutenant looks like you just volunteered yourself" as she made her way towards the dance floor motioning for him to follow. As he made his way to her she grabbed his hand, planting it around her waist motioning for him to do the same with the other. She proceeded to wrap her arms around behind his neck, getting a few cheers from the rest of the men on the table.

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
_

Maybe it was being so close to the Lieutenant, smelling his after shave so close against her skin, or maybe the 4 glasses she had consumed so quickly on an empty stomach, but Sharon Raydor was feeling daring. Dressed in a sexy red number fitted around the chest, a slight flare from the hips and landing above the knee, she worked the dress in more ways then one.

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

She had turned around in his arms, her back against his chest, his arms still around her waist. She moved to the rhythm of the music, every now and again a slight gyration against his crotch area. Her hands moved up and down her thighs, moving the material up and down to the music. His hot breath trailing up and down her neck sending chills through her body.

"You look extremely sexy tonight Captain, who knew you hided this from us…" his mouth inches from her right ear.

Her only response was to lick her lips, his eyes following her tongue as she did it.

From afar the extend to their dance was not evident, to the both of them it was something quiet erotic; the closeness of their bodies, the wandering of hands from her waist, to her thighs and around her abdomen. Her hands had barely touched him, preferring to tease him a little, touching herself: her hair, her clothing, her neck …she knew what she was doing to him. It excited her.

_I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you._

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,  


She could feel what he was feeling and yet she kept going. She had felt a mutual attraction to him the moment she had met him. He had been investigated but as serious she had to take the case, the more intrigued she was. He had punched a suspect after insulting the Chief and refusing to apologise, if it was one thing he disliked it was disrespect to women. Of course as nice of a gesture charges had been laid and well that is how she met him. She found his reasoning to be very gentlemanly in the most unprofessional and unethical manner. He had constantly flashed her his smooth smile that usually got a woman to say yes … but she had said no to his offer for lunch. Rules were rules. He had had to respect her ethics but tonight had been a sort of repayment. Just to feel her body up against his.

_No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

Nobody loves no one.

As the song ended and they just stood there, not sure where to go, he leant in close to her ear "You do know what you've done to me" … she only returned a mischievous grin "Oh I am very well aware Lieutenant … and I may need to help you with that" and with that she left the dance floor, leaving Andy Flynn just standing there.


End file.
